Marriage Counseling
|location = Michael's House, Rockford Hills |fail = Wasted Busted Bison destroyed Kyle is spooked Kyle dies |protagonists = Michael De Santa Franklin Clinton |unlocks = Friend Request Daddy's Little Girl Chaos |unlockedby = Father/Son |todo = Get in the truck. (Michael) Follow the tennis coach. (Michael) Drive to the canyon. (Michael) Get in the truck. (Michael) Go back to Michael's house. (Michael) Lose Madrazo's men. (Michael)|target = Chase after Kyle Chavis}} Marriage Counseling is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V which protagonist Michael De Santa performs with the assistance of Franklin Clinton. Description Michael comes home, calling for his wife Amanda. He steps out of the house and becomes suspicious when he notices two tennis rackets by the door. He confronts Amanda when he walks to his room and he finds that she is cheating on him with her tennis coach, Kyle Chavis. Kyle attempts to reason with Michael, but he is too furious, so the coach jumps out of the window. Soon, Franklin arrives and helps Michael track down the tennis coach. The two leave in a "borrowed" McGill-Olsen Bison and chase Kyle on the road, losing him briefly only to find his car outside of a nearby house. Michael threatens the tennis coach as he is hiding on the deck. Franklin then ties the truck's cable wire winch onto the deck's support beams. Michael and Franklin get inside the truck and Michael accelerates, causing the support beam to buckle and the entire house to collapse and slide down the cliff. As they drive away, Kyle calls Michael on his cellphone and warns him that the mansion they destroyed wasn't his, it was the home of a powerful gangster's mistress, and tells Michael that he will send goons to kill them. They manage to hold them off and make it back to Michael's mansion, but are cornered by Martin Madrazo and his goons. Madrazo has Franklin tell Michael of his past for he beats Michael with a baseball bat and demand that he should pay for the damages he has caused. Michael agrees while Martin tells him that it will be over millions of dollars to pay, before he leaves. With no choice, Michael proclaims his return to the life of crime. Mission Objectives *Get in the truck. *Follow the tennis coach. *Drive to the canyon. *Pull down the house. *Go back to Michael's house. *Lose Madrazo's men. Gold Medal Objectives *Not a Scratch - Complete with minimal damage to the Bison. **Driving carefully and try not to ram vehicles or take shortcuts. *Time - Complete within 05:30. **Skip the cutscenes. *Drive-by Killer - Kill 3 enemies whilst in a vehicle. **Kill enemies as Franklin during the chase. If you have them, use sticky bombs. You also can do it with Michael. Aftermath Phone Calls *Lester Crest - Michael will automatically call Lester immediately after this mission. *Dr. Isiah Friedlander - Michael will automatically call Dr. Friedlander shortly after this mission. *Amanda De Santa - Right after the mission, it is possible for Michael to call Amanda, where she is worried about if Kyle was killed. *Amanda De Santa - Michael can call Amanda again some time after the first call, who will ask him about Franklin. Michael will say that Franklin is his personal assistant to which Amanda calls him out on it saying Jimmy said that Franklin is a gangster. Michael gets angry and replies that "Jimmy says a lot of things" and that there was a misunderstanding that Jimmy was at fault for. He defends Franklin as a good kid and that he's trying to help him out. Amanda tells Michael that it's shady and she doesn't like it which Michael replies that he doesn't care if Amanda likes it before hanging up. *Lamar Davis - Franklin can call Lamar after the mission, who will tease him about his current relation with Tanisha. *Jimmy De Santa - It is possible for Michael to call Jimmy, where Jimmy starts criticizing Michael for the way he lives and Jimmy feels ashamed about it. *Jimmy De Santa - At some other point, Michael can call Jimmy again where Jimmy has learned that Michael pulled Natalia's house down in order to get Kyle and is upset as he and Kyle were friends but Michael tells Jimmy that he did it because Kyle was having sex with Amanda which leads to Jimmy's disgust. *Jimmy De Santa - Franklin can call Jimmy after this mission. Jimmy will tell Franklin that they're worried about Michael and wants to know how deep is he back in 'cause he's acting not only "real weird" but also "vocal, violent, scary angry." Franklin replies that Michael shouldn't be out pulling scores but that he's not meant to be sitting on the couch. Jimmy then asks Franklin not to get Michael killed before ending the conversation. Daily Rag Newspaper "One of the famous hillside stilt houses of Vinewood came crashing down to earth yesterday in an incident that has police claiming foul play. The house, which is registered to a Mexican holding company, fell down the hillside. Some eyewitness reports claim they felt some kind of local earthquake, while others said they saw two men trying to pull the house down. Insurance investigators have been at the site since this morning trying to figure out what happened. One told us "we will figure out what happened". Stilt houses, mostly built in the late 1950s and 1960s have been popular stops on Los Santos architecture tours, and this home, designed and built by legendary émigré architect Tueton for his Finnish movie star mistress, was considered a particularly fine specimen. Rebuilding costs are estimated at between one and three million dollars." Lifeinvader Posts *Kyle Chavis - "Listen bud, sorry again. Not cool. Again, goes without saying that I'll comp the session. No hard feelings I hope." *Amanda De Santa - "Don't blame Kyle. I thought we had an understanding??? It can't be one rule for you and another for me. What about those three charges to Honkers last month? You think I don't look at the bank statements? Anyway, let's move on... you know, for the kids and all that." Bleeter Posts *@rockford_privatetennis - "I've had it with jealous husbands. Maybe if you took your mid life crisis out on the gym instead of me, bud, your wife might actually want to sleep with you." *@VinewoodLionel67 - "What the hell is wrong with people today? A couple of guys just literally pulled an entire house off its stilts in the Hills!" Weazel News A house collapses in Vinewood Hills. A Vinewood Hills Stilt Home designed by famous architect Tueton, collapsed. Seismologists did not notice any unusual activity, and the house passed inspection just last year. Malinda Manchester is at the scene. This homeowner is obviously distraught. "Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to biased American media." We'll stay on this story. Soundtrack Gallery In-Game MarriageCounseling-GTAV-SS1.png|Michael arriving home. MarriageCounseling-GTAV-SS2.png|Michael spotting Amanda and the coach's tennis rackets. MarriageCounseling-GTAV-SS3.png|Michael catching Amanda having an affair with her coach. MarriageCounseling-GTAV-SS4.png|The coach leaping through the window. MarriageCounseling-GTAV-SS5.png|The coach jumping off the balcony. MarriageCounseling-GTAV-SS6.png|Franklin asking what's going on. MarriageCounseling-GTAV-SS7.png|Michael and Franklin setting off to find the coach. MarriageCounseling-GTAV-SS8.png|Losing the coach and having to search for him. MarriageCounseling-GTAV-SS9.png|The coach up on the balcony. MarriageCounseling-GTAV-SS10.png|Michael arguing with the coach. Franklin grabbing the winch. MarriageCounseling-GTAV-SS11.png|Michael starting to pull the house down. MarriageCounseling-GTAV-SS12.png|Michael pulling the house down. MarriageCounseling-GTAV-SS13.png|Taking out Madrazo's men. MarriageCounseling-GTAV-SS14.png|Martin Madrazo approaching Michael and Franklin. MarriageCounseling-GTAV-SS15.png|Madrazo hitting Michael with a baseball bat. MarriageCounseling-GTAV-SS16.png|Madrazo threatening Michael. MarriageCounseling-GTAV-SS17.png|Franklin saying goodbye to Michael. MarriageCounseling-GTAV-SS18.png|Gold medal. Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_5_-_Mission_6_-_Marriage_Counseling_100%25_Gold_Medal_Walkthrough|Marriage Counseling Mission Walkthrough File:GTA_5_-_Mission_6_-_Marriage_Counseling_First_Person_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_PS4|First Person Walkthrough File:GTA_5_PC_-_Mission_6_-_Marriage_Counseling_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_1080p_60fps|PC 60FPS Walkthrough Trivia *This mission is one of several in GTA V that will have an altered opening cutscene depending on which protagonist the player is playing as when they start it; if the mission is started as Franklin, most of the opening cutscene where Michael discovers Kyle in his room is missing, and instead, it will begin from the point where Kyle jumps from the balcony. *The tennis coach's car cannot be overtaken, or else the vehicle will dramatically speed up. *The destruction of Madrazo's house is taken from the 1989 film Lethal Weapon 2, which features an identical scene in which a house on a Los Angeles hillside is demolished when one of its supports is pulled away using a pickup truck. *If Michael calls Amanda sometime after this mission, it's revealed that Kyle fled Los Santos to get away from Michael. *During the scene where Martin Madrazo attacks Michael. Franklin explains that Martin was under a court case and the charges were dropped due to the jurors going missing. This is a possible reference to the Grand Theft Auto Online mission Judging the Jury, where the player's character is ordered by Martin Madrazo to take out jurors. *When driving to Kyle's house, Michael may mention in passing that he had crabs in the past, but he got them cleared up. This disgusts Franklin, who comments that he shook his hand. *When being pursued by Madrazo's men, even if the player kills everyone in the cars in a single shot, Michael will still comment on Franklin's aim being all over the place. *After the initial confrontation, Kyle leaps over the balcony and dashes for his red Blista, and a brief chase scene ensues. This entire sequence involves scripted traffic, which includes: a Felon GT on the corner of Steele Way, a Rocoto traveling down Mad Wayne Thunder Drive, a halted Benson and a turning Baller on Greenwich Way, a Baller leaving a driveway and a Felon traveling opposite Michael on Cockingend Drive, a Cognoscenti Cabrio traveling down South Mo Milton Drive, and a Journey backing out of their respective driveway. **This is one of the perfect chances to obtain a Cognoscenti Cabrio without having to purchase one from Legendary Motorsport, however, doing so will cause mission failure. *When Michael says, "It's a foolish man who builds his house in sand, baby." He is referencing Matthew 7:26 in the New Testament. **In addition, after this, Franklin says that "his boy Matthew wasn't thinking about trucks when he wrote that shit". *The same leopard-skin briefs that Kyle wears, can be purchased by Trevor at any branch of the Discount Store. *Kyle cannot be harmed in any way, not even getting close to him without failing the mission, stating that "he got spooked". *If the player gets inside the house without triggering the mission (such as through the garage), and the player heads towards Michael's room, it will be locked with Michael saying "Hello? It's locked." *Although not necessary, the player can choose to either make Michael take the truck back to his house or just ditch the truck. **Ditching the truck before pulling down the house will fail the mission, but not after pulling the house down. So if the player decides to ditch the truck to take another vehicle, it is advised not to do so until after pulling the house down. * If the player is in control of Michael when driving back to the mansion after pulling Madrazo's house down, it is possible to switch to Franklin and make him get out. But instead of getting back in on the passenger side of the truck, the player has the ability to play as Franklin when driving the truck. Navigation }} de:Eheberatung es:Asesoramiento matrimonial fr:Conseil conjugal hu:Marriage Counseling pl:Doradztwo małżeńskie pt:Terapia de Casais ru:Marriage Counseling vi:Marriage Counseling Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V